cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fallen
The Fallen is the fifth episode of The Sulez Dynasty Season 1. Summary WHO CAN BE TRUSTED- Kali returns, offering her assistance in discovering the werewolf's identity after it brutally slaughters the mayor and his family. Naturally suspicious, Meredith asks Taryn to perform a seance to contact Baal, one of the more powerful wraiths. When Baal offers no evidence to contradict Kali's declarations, Meredith enters into a temporary truce with the wraith. Flashbacks impart Erik's journey into becoming a serial killer and his meeting Juliette. Josephine and Katherine take part in the wolf hunt and come across a gruesome scene with a surprising culprit. When Kali shows signs of wavering, Meredith brings in Enzo- but the vampire has his own agenda. Finally, Taryn seeks out Abraxas for his help in uncovering a crucial artifact in the war between The Organization and the Cult of Silas. Juliette DeSilva goes on a solo mission after discovering her old mentor has become a member of the Cult of Silas, forcing her to recall the dark past that made her briefly join the Cult herself. Back in Boston, things heat up between Meredith Sulez and Henrietta Feyers. Taryn Clint reluctantly works with Enzo and Sage to recover the grimoire of a powerful witch in order to defeat Kali, and Katherine Pierce shows up at Jo's doorstep in grave condition. Finally, Erik Sulez finds himself slipping back into his old habits and Qetsiyah reveals herself to the team. FLASHBACK STORYLINE- In Mystic Falls, Meredith and Juliette argue over what Silas is planning and John calls out Erin on her recklessness, while Dean tortures Joanna at Peter's behest. In Arizona, Juliette is recruited into the Cult by her old college roommate. In Mystic Falls, Josephine and Sariel work together to capture Kahri, whom they believe to have valuable intel on Silas' plans for ascension. Rebekah and Elijah prepare for the baby's arrival. In ancient Rome, Kahri imparts to Silas the news of her pregnancy which Markos overhears, leading to a confrontation between the witch brothers. Main Cast * Shelley Hennig as Meredith Sulez & Silas * Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel (flashbacks) * Michael Malarkey as Lorenzo Meddenhall * Indiana Evans as Josephine Salvatore * Michelle Ryan as Katherine Pierce (credit only) * Amanda Schull as Henrietta Feyers * Scarlett Byrne as Nora Hildegard (credit only) * Teressa Liane as Mary Louise Fairchild (credit only) * Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel * Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson * and Sophia Bush as Olivia Archer Special Guest Stars * Eliza Dushku as Erin Sulez (flashbacks) * and Renee O'Connor as Jade Murphy (flashbacks) Recurring Cast * James Marsters as Erik Sulez (flashbacks) * Jessica Chastain as Juliette DeSilva (flashbacks) * Natalie Dormer as Qetsiyah * Lana Parrilla as Netzach * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (flashbacks) * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (flashbacks) * Adrianne Palicki as Alaska * Yvonne Strahovski as Sariel * Alexandra Daddario as Kahri (flashbacks) * Raffi Barosumian as Markos (flashbacks) * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (flashbacks) * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood (flashbacks) * Alexandra Breckenridge as Victoria Petersen (flashbacks) * Richard Speight, Jr. as Maxwell Evers (flashbacks) * Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester (Earth-7) (flashbacks) * Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Trent Evers (flashbacks) * Maia Mitchell as Taryn Clint * Georgina Haig as Kali * With Ray Wise as Baal * And Peter Mensah as Peter Delsoin (flashbacks) Episode Trivia * Antagonists: Unnamed Werewolf * Katherine, Nora, and Mary Louise do not appear in this episode. * This episode takes place on May 17, 2012. Revelations * TBD Body Count * TBA Gallery Georgina-Haig-irá-interpretar-a-Rainha.jpg 103937_0952b.jpg Rebekah-Mikaelson-The-Originals-rebekah-35849974-500-600.png callie.jpg 1-06-Wake-diana-meade-30274210-1280-720.jpg Georgina-haig.jpg Normal S1E20 067.jpg Jessica chastain.jpg Kovcheg monstra monster ark 2008 dvdrip ea42826fb08d991ad3fb716505519ee7.jpg Dfpholidayjessica.jpg Eliza Dushku Eliza Dushku Films White Collar buDr75WWlT3l.jpg Thetreeoflife pic09.jpg Category:Episodes named after songs Category:Flashback Episodes Category:Arc: Family Secrets Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Episodes Category:Arc: The Boston Crisis Category:Arc: War in Mystic Falls Category:Arc: Cult of Silas Category:Henrith episodes Category:Earth-7 Episodes Category:Episodes set in Boston Category:The Sulez Dynasty Episodes Category:The Sulez Dynasty Episodes with main cast absences Category:Episodes with main cast absences Category:Episodes Category:Episodes set in May 2012